A VERY BIG MASS EFFECT
by cyrus saint 1st true god
Summary: a remembrance day of the great war was under way when a slip- space portal drags the fleets of both parties in to the mass effect 3, the reapers are going to die a horrible death [in progress]
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Hi,**

 **This is the first time I've done this what I'm going to do is make a cross over fic so this should be fun, it's a HALO CROSS MASS EFFECT fic**

 **There's really only one way to know it good to your eyes and that is to read**

 **SUMMARY**

It has been a good 45 yrs. after the humane covenant war, the UNSC have shields and have 5 more infinity-class ships (including the infinity into those numbers), the infinity and the others ones plus a large battle group called omega and a sanghilie battle group (they do not have any super carriers only 5 assault carriers) get sucked into a very large slip-space portal (that came out of know were for no reason) in another galaxy it is 12 hours before the reapers attack earth. slip-space portal open and leaves the UNSC and sanghilie in front of earth with the system alliances/ the UNSC and sanghilie have to deal with this galaxy's problems until they find a way back home.

 **UNSC SPACE**

 **LOCATION: EARTH**

 **TIME: 12AM**

 **1 day until humane covenant war anniversary**

 **UNSC INFINETY BRIDGE SECTION**

'Tomorrow is almost here' is what admiral Thomas lasky thought in his mind. Tomorrow was very special day for everyone, tomorrow marked the ongoing peace's for all spices in the milky way, and it is very important that everyone is in top combat awareness for one single slip up tomorrow could cause another war and that was very much needed to be avoided, lasky and his battle group along with the arbiter were in charge of security detail, his battle group considered of 20 halberd-class destroys 10 Charon-class light frigates 30 Paris-class heavy frigates 30 marathon-class cruiser 15 autumn-class heavy cruiser 10 modified phoenix-class assault ships 10 Athens-class carrier and the prides of the fleets 2 Punic-class super carrier the UNSC infinity and 2 more exact same types and 1 cradle-class mobile repair platform. Overkill much. not in his eyes, the arbiters fleet consisted of 25 COV destroys 20 CPV destroys 50 CCS battlecruiser along with 5 assault carriers.

And to make it even more over kill, when the war ended, the sanghilie and humans began to combine and upgrade all tecnoghly that they had, it was a major boost in tech. now all UNSC ships had shield generators that where a mix of forerunner humane engineering. When the didact attacked earth and then defeated the UNSC stared fabricating forerunner meatal which was designated metal F. it was applied to only to the infinity class vessels for it could with stand a MAC round like it was paper and the metal was given to the sanghilie assault carriers, laskey didn't think that was such a good idea, but they had an alliance.

Yep very important day tomorrow. They were prepared for almost anything, well almost anything

"Sir unknown slip-space forming 500 meters in front of the battle group" that came his 4th senor officer. "ship-coms say that they are being pulled to it, wait scratch that, getting reports that that the battle group is being pulled as well in including 37 mobile ODP," yelled his 2nd communication officer.

"What about the sanghilie, what's the arbiters situation" laskey yelled back to his officer, "he's on the line actually patching him through now"

And with that the infinity started shaking 'not us too' lasky pushed that to the back of his head as the thels voice came through "admiral my ships are being pulled into the portal we can't escape can you help us."

"It's the same on this end the entire battle group is being effected as well as some of the ODP, Roland do know where its taking us ."

"Negative, destination is unknown, there's nothing I can do from this end." 'Dam it' lasky cursed under his breath all he could do is hope that where ever they end up at hope they can find a way back home, in the meantime-

"Entering slip-space bubble in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," that's all I heard from Roland when everything turned to black

 **System alliances space**

 **Location: earth**

 **Time: 12:05pm**

 **Alliances dreadnought: Kilimanjaro**

Admiral hackket was on the bridge assembling the fleet after hearing that 5 colonies have gone dark, after sending in a large scouting team to see what happened to communications, but after 5 weeks of waiting an additional 3 more worlds going dark, his worries increased for one of the worlds named elie was a very fortified and served as major supply point for the alliances, it had the 20th to 22nd fleets stationed there for break, leave and supplies. On the ground they had over a dozen fresh armor, air, and marine battalions at the ready if that wasn't bad enough it's the main central N7 training grounds. The most elite were on that world and now there was no of communication.( **AN for the recorded that was not true I did it for fun)** While thinking about possible events that transpired, the good admiral heard a frantic beeping from his sensor officer area, but the man manning the station conveniently went on break so he got his 2nd senior officer on the job. "Sailor, would mind checking that."

"Yes sir" as the officer moved from his area to next he started typing a way on the console to see what the problem was, a few seconds later his eyes widened 'that is never a good sign' thought the admiral he then said, "what's wrong,"

"Sir, there's a massive energy reading coming 500,000km away from the fleet as well as several unknown signatures emerging from it." 'Could this be what's happing to the other colonies could it be them' he had no time to think of that. "send a fleet wide transmition to signal battle-stations, defensive protocol, recall the Charon reallay fleet at once and tell them to not engage unknown if absolute necessary contact admiral Anderson about this and tell him to get Shepard ready we may need him as well" as he barked out orders he only hope it was not the reapers and just Cerberus or pirate raiders. As looked out of the view screen he saw a very big dark blue bubble come into existences. It was intimidating, as if it were alive but that was not the case as now he saw something, the bubble closed upon it self and then giving off a bright light, it was rather blinding, as he readjusted his sights he looked at the once busy bridge, all men and women stopping what they were doing, most had shocked faces others were hard to read, when he looked out to spaces he saw something that his blood run cold and he could of sworn that he was sweating at the sight before him, he didn't even noticed his coffee smash into a million pieces on the floor

There in space stood a fleet no a monstrous fleet of ships that he never seen before. He could see at least 85 cruiser type vessels 95 dreadnought types 40 other ships larger than the dreadnoughts and no more by a thousand meters 37 station type things that looked like large cannons, that's when his gaze fell upon the 10 huge ships not to mention that one ship that was practically 3times the length. 5 of them were very bulky and block like while the other 5 had a more graceful designed to them.

"Si...sir. SIR. Those 10 big ones are more than 5 kilometres long" the information that officer delivered sounded very scared. But so was the admiral but he didn't show it but he was very surprised from the report, longer than 5k that's bigger than the Destin ascension. All together those ships made the exact number of 230 vessel plus those station to the number. "send a message to them to see who they are I don't want another fist contact war on our hands again,"

'Yes sir"

He had to tell Anderson about this but first he had to attend to a supposed invasion.

 **SPACE: UNKNOWN**

 **LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

 **TIME: UNKNOWN**

 **UNSC IFINITY**

Admiral Thomas lasky awoke, blurry eyed and ears ringing he didn't know what was happening until he remembered. They were above earth, with the sanghilie and his fleet, there on guard duty, tomorrow was the mark and annivsary of the end of the humane covenant war and then the rouge slip space rupture, "Roland, what happened and where are we?"

"We are…actually I'll come back to that in a couple of minutes, from what I can say that we were dropped rather close to home with one or two draw backs,"

"What…what do you meannnnuuhh… we are still at earth. And where are the other fleets, and the ODP." This was very worrying for that there was no sign of the UNSC present in the space but there were something in the distances.

"Sir, 500 plus unidentified vessel 500,000k away from the front of the ship. Holding in classic defensive position." My senor officer barked off, that made everyone combat ready, I looked on the holo-table to see 500 plus white triangles around earth as unknowns. He looked at his ships all blue and the sanghilie as purple.

"Roland what's the status of the fleet," I waited for him for a few seconds then

"surprisingly all their systems are green, a couple scraps and bruisers but nothing aside from what's in front of us and I found out where we are, sort of,"

"Well, what I'm I looking at then," I was happy to know that he got something but it could have been somewhere where there wasn't an armada in front of him that outnumbered his fleet 2 to 5.

"If I'm correct we are in another galaxies but I did a lot of star map comparison and sol, earth, mars, satern and the other planet are the exact same but from there out it's a mystery. For the unknowns there are a group called the system alliance. Herse the scary bit, they are humans and this earth, it is their home world." There was silences on the bridge it has never been this quiet before. To be in another galaxy's and to have the exact same sol and earth to be here with humans that were called something else was extremely shocking. But none the less lasky composed himself.

"Try and contact them and say we come in peace, and tell the arbiter what has happened here Roland."

"Sir we are being hailed I'm going to put it on the main screen stand by." My 5th communication officer sounded. As lasky moved to the screen the picture of admiral Hackket came on. After five seconds he could see the shock mix with suspired face that he wore. It was understandable, laskey was having the same thought in his mind 'I still can't believe that there's a parallel earth with other humans on it, didn't seem possible but he and the entire bridge crew were staring face to face with a… alien humane.

The adrimial composed himself. "Hello there may name is admiral hackket of the system alliance 4th fleet I'm going have ask you to identify yourself." He sound deep and rough like a veteran that knew how to get the job done.

"A pleasure to meet you admiral my name is admiral lasky of the UNSC battle group omega, and I do not come to invade your world. My ships where, pulled through a portal that made us end up here, we do not seek war but peace. And if you're wondering the other brighter looking ships, they are from another spices that we are allies with so we will not be doing anything until we can find a way back to our galaxy, but before we do anything I think it would be the best if we met face to face to consider more options while we are stuck here, if you would be so kind." I saw the look on his face, lots of emotions were going about from curious gases to disbelief to aware. If any were notable lasky could see the gears in his head tuning trying to process what was said.

"yes that would be very much helpful. This situation is very unusual, we can meet on a unarmed craft in the middle of no man's lad I'll send a ship for us were we can meet until then we shall discuses our and your terms, hackket out," and like that the transmition is severed and now lasky would get some answers for their predicament,

"Roland." "yes sir"

"Contact the chief to get his team and also the arbiter, we shall nogoseate with our new found friends and get lieutenant cornel dare as well," "got it sir, I'll get a pelachin ready in hanger bay f 6."

There is a number of ways that this first contact scenario could go wrong but now is not the time to think about how things will go wrong. There were no diplomats on this ship or in the fleet. Laskey would be the one to make sure what would happen now, he held the lives of millions at his hands one wrong step in the wrong direction it would be on him.

 **SYSTEM ALIANCES SPACE**

 **LOCATION: EARTH**

 **TIME: 10 HOURS UNTIL REAPER INVAION**

 **Sr2 Normandy pov-shepared**

it has been a very intrsting day 1 hour ago I'm in my apartment looking for a job, then 20 minutes latter admiral Anderson reinstates me back into the military, another 30 minutes I'm on my ship with some of my crew on the way to meet up with an unknown fleet that came out of no were? to talk about a peace treaty and someing about them being from another galaxy in the next 5minites, when we got into space it was only then I saw what was the fuss about, at least 10 huge ships that dwarf the destine ascension, and so many others so many dreadnoughts. There balck and grey blocky types ships that were bristling with gun and other stuff, but then there were couple ships that had a more whale like gracefulness to them, it frightens me, and I've seen a lot of scary stuff. Fighting in the blitzes, destroying Sovran and stopping the geth, also stopping the collectors. I've done things no one would do, and to see something bigger than the asires super dreadnought let alone having seen 10 of them, these people, whoever they are there a force to be reckoned with.

"commander there expecting you in the conferences room." E.D.I. a Cerberus A.I. that help me and my crew stop the collectors, she managed to save the Normandy and her crew on multiply occasions and I am every grateful for her company, even though we have a law about A.I.s I'm glad that I managed to keep it a secret between the adrimal hackket and Anderson.

"alright ED I'll be there shortly" heading out the command brigde and to the conferences room it was there that I found the good admirals in heated debate about something the only thing that I was able to catch was, 'don't tell undie about this yet it'll only cause problems' when I was in their pressuns I sulted

"Commader shepared reporting for duty sirs"

"At ease shepared we all friends here" Anderson said

"So what's the plan?"

"Well once they come abroad we can start by discussing how they got here and see what we can do and also arrange a treaty with them" adrimal hatchet alwasys the one to find ways to a prolplem without violence.

"im more concerned by the fact that there from another galaxys and to how they manged just to build one of thoese things" Anderson jestering to window out of the void showing the infinity class ships, yes it is quiet trobling to see suchs thing, these ships seem to show there power.

"sirs, the UNSC ambassadors are hear now" E.D. spoke over the pa

"Thank you E.D." I told her and now we went to our respected seats and waited for the arivle of this UNSC .

 **SYSTEM ALIANSCE SPACE**

 **LOCATION: EARTH**

 **9 HOURS UNTILL REAPER INVASION**

 **Pov- MASTER CHIEF/SPARTAN 117**

We arrived at the air lock waitng to borad, along side him was his family blue team his friend thel vladamir, admiral lasky and ONI coronal dare. His team was security him and Kelly at the front and fred and linda at the back, he told Cortana to do some digging into the system alliances, when they arrived she told them that she found lots of stuff that she tell them back on infinity for now they needed to let these other humans know that they were not a threat. The airlock opened and they were greated by three people, two of them were in all blue armour while the one in the front who was male in black armour greeted them,

"Hello I am Sergeant James I'll be escorting you to the conferences room" I could tell he was intimidated just by his body language the other soilders where hard to tell.

"Right we best not keep them waiting" lasky said, we started to move following the three soilders to there commanders, as we moved through the ship there was the cockpit seat behind us, a realy poor choice of position, through then onwards to what I aussume to be comiucation area to the command area whiched showed a galaxys map of where we are, I noticed a couple of looks thrown here and there whispers. We came to an area where there were two gurads at a stationed at checkpoint whith a grid looking scanner.

"alghtright we consider this area a neutral zone so no weapone beyond this point," that's what one of the womens at the point said I see the our guides giving up there weapone, turning to lasky giving me a nod,

"chief I now its hard for you but I know you can do it," Cortana says in my helmet

"I geuss your right, besides I don't need a weapone to kill them," grabing my AR and Magum and placing it on the table then I walk through the gate and it lit up with alarm bells, turning my head to gurds screen it showed my entire skellont showing all of the augments in me.

 **10 MIN LATER**

Seated at the table at one end was lasky, dare, and thel, at the other end hacttet, anderson, and shepared all seated.

"now that we all here I belive that we can start by how you got to our planet" hacttet stated out

"its an anomaly to us how it happened, we were a security deatail for our home world earth, you see our fleet was task to make sure that a ceremouny didn't go intrupted, until out of no were a slip space rupture came out of no where and we got traped in its field of influence we couldn't get out. Now we are here in this place making me wonder why there is another earth and other humans that I am now talking to." Lasky said,

"Well were sorry about being forceable taken from your home and we hope that we can help you get back" andersone spoke, "you probly feel threatern here but we will try and help in any way possible, but before we do we need to tell you about the laws that are in place here and some of them concern your ships," when he said that it seemd to make thel and lasky wonder what the problem was regarding there ships,

"And what prombles would this do to affect us, for this our ships are the only thing that can help us to get were we are needed, also why would you assume that we should follow your laws when we are not apart of your government" thel says making the others agree with him

"well law is that ships are not allowed to exceed 1km, theres only one ship in this galaxy's that exceeds it well now elven, the point is that since that your humans as well as us mean that it maks us look like a cheating race," shepared said

"Speaking of races how many are there in this gaxlaxys." Dare said of coarse ONI need to know everything.

"there's a lot and its too many to count but the there is a council of races that govern and make the rules there are currently four counilers, there are the aseris a female only races that live for a very long time, the terrains that are the leading military power, the slerians who make up the intellagens of the council, and finaly there is us compared to the terrians we make seconed in the military power house." Hacttet says that they are second and are on this concile of aliens, they must be great if they manged that,

"So shall we get to terms and conditions of this peaces treaty" shepared said

Lasky, thel , dare look at each other they nod to each other giving the predickerment it would be best to seek help.

 **UNSC EARTH AFRICA**

 **LOCATION: UNSC FORERUNNER SLIP-SPACE CONTROLL**

 **4 HOURS UNTILL REAPER INVASION**

Admrial hood and the top sicentis along with shanhelie ship master Rtas have been trying to find out what happened to UNSC battle group Omega and the other sanghelie forces

"doctor it would be better if you would just tell me how we can get there."

Over the past 8 hours of being here the scients said that they found infinitys signature but it was at another galaxy some how and it would be possible to open a portal to get them back, but the signal was very faint.

"well sir by locking onto the forerunner signature on infinity we can threareticly open a portal to get them back, but the amount of engery and power these thing require is tremdas so I and the others suggest to send to send in metirals to creat a slipspace beacon so the people on the other side can call us for support"

"so your saying to send a nav bouy to act as a transmitter for the ark to home on"

"yes"

"and how long to make the nav beacon effective."

"1 week max but we could just send in renforsments straight away if you want but they'll probly end up inside the infinity if we do that."

"you have 1 week of the entire UNSC funding for this doctor."

As he walkd away with rtas the sicentiss getting to work they made there way to thire resptive duties.

 **SYSTEM ALICENS HQ AMERICA**

 **LOCATION: COILSOUL CHAMBERS**

 **1 HOUR UNTILL REAPER INVAION**

Commander shepared and admiral Anderson have been exsplaing the recent evants that occurred above earth, many of them were shocked, supprised, and worried, not because of the other humans supposably from another galaxys but the other spices that came with them and after the exsplansions behind there sudden aparens is but almost unheared of by most and the way that their ship do not evan have a trace of element zero was very puzzling to them and the size of their ships put all the drednoghts evan the destan assension to shame, but the there was another reason why they came to this meeting as was about to be told would shake the galaxys for centarys to come.

"until we find way to deal with the new arrivles there is another matter to attend to, we have been losing contact with our conlenis and whatever is doing it is making a B-line towards earth," the councilor said, look as though she understood the situation, but did not know the half of it.

"you already know whats happening, the reapers are here," after what commander shepared stated, the entire room fell into silences, everyone stoped what they were merly to look at shepared.

"then how do we stop them."

"stop them, this isn't a war about tactics and stratagey, this is now about surrivle,"

"but there must be something we can do,"

"there is something we can do, we fight or we die, I belive our new allies in space can lend us a hand until then, that is all we can do,"

One of the male coulcilor didn't look pleaced to hear that. "that it, that our plan,"

"Admiral we lost contact with the Charon defences fleet… hold on we have a emergeny message from them"

"play it on the main screen,"

As they were told the main screen onces a symbole of the allinecs emblem turned to stactic and a few gurbled voices became clear.

"…ady…we hav…ma…losses…its them…the reap…there he…cant hold them…withdrawing…"

After that there was static,

In the brief form of siliences many people were taken back after the message, but now they knew how screwed they were and how close the threat was.

"aleret all colonies and outpost, this is an order to all and every single alliances personell, we are at war, evacuate earth now, commander shepared admiral Anderson go and tell our new allies that there is a threat coming to earth."

The two of them stood to attion and saluted each responding with a 'yes sir' and off they went.

 **EARTH SYSTEM ALLIANCES SPACE**

 **LOCATION: UNSC INFINITY BRIGDE**

 **30 MINETS TILL REAPER INVASION**

25 minets ago the entire battle group had been alerted of the imcoming threat of the so called reapers that they would be invading earth, there not so called homeworld but never the less every UNSC personell took a oath that they cannot break.

"Roland give me an fleet wide transmission", lasky said

"your live sir,"

"Attention all and every personell of battle group omega, this admiral lasky, we are and all of us are about to fight a battle that we thought of never happening, being placed in different galaxy far away from our own, we might not be able to get back, but that dosent matter, we are a collection of the best of the best of what our galaxy has to offer, we are solders yet we are not solders, we engineers yet not engineers, we are scientist, yet not scientist, we are people, people who have been placed somewhere where we don't know about, this force that we are about to face they are a bunch of ancient gennaercidlie robots, they think that they are keeping order by destroying all life, and supposably they have been doing this for known time, well I say its about time to pull the plug on them, so when they come, I want you all to fire everything you have at them, show them that we are a forces not to be triflied with, we are going to teach every single one of them and beyond the definition of fear, and we shall give the galaxy its hope in this time of terror, we will teach these machines fear into there very cores." There was pause until the sensors got a ping

"sir, there here"

"now the task that you all will be given is not an easy thing, earth is behind as with billions of civillians, we must hold the line and not break, now go forth and bring the hope to the galaxy." He knew he didn't see what they were feeling, but the atmosphere of the bridge section must have been what the felt was expricancing, confidences, zeal and fury, now they had a planet to defend.

"roland deploy the strident frigates, send them to aid ground defences if the enemy manage to slip past this area, have captain Cutter in charge, call admiral Cole and the Vadam thel."

"orders sent, stridents are away, as for the other two, on screen."

A moment latter the two most respected people forms came up on the holo map while showing the battle groups and the MODPs in position

"sirs are we green"

"I believe we are going to be the greenest as were ever going to be, so lets do this" Cole responded

"my warriors are ready, they are eager" Thel responded on his end

"well then gentlemen, lets begin"

now the three fleets begun moving towards the reapers evey crew man on all ships would be fighting at there best, not just for their lives, but for earth and all citizens on her, the battle of earth begun

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE: CHAPTER 2 IN PROGRESS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry for the delay, something extremely personnel has been going around my home but any way**

 **I am amazed by the amount of views this is a very new story and so is the profile, and to see so many views, it's beautiful it brings a tear to my eye**

 **I have taken the liberty to re correct my mistake from the first chapter**

 **If you were wondering why it was poorly made then I shall tell you**

 **To make long story short, very bumpy bus ride and if you thinking why it was rushed well I had low battery life**

 **And I know that after halo 4 the UNSC has new ships but I don't like the look of them so I stuck with the ships that we love**

 **So I want to say sorry, I hope chapter 2 is a good sorry letter enjoy**

 **LOCATION: ALLIANCES EARTH, AUSTRALIAN COUNTRY SIDE OF QUEENSLAND**

We see a corn field with a house, barn, silo and windmill. There is no one home by the looks of it, cows and chickens run about minding their own business.

We see a beautiful city in the distances with great skyscrapers reaching the clouds, this city is bussing with people from all over earth and other human colonies.

It would be even more beautiful to see the birds chirping and men and women moving on with their lives heading to jobs interviews, picking up their children, getting a haircut and other stuff.

You could imagen the peace they are enjoying, mindful of everything in the galaxy, but mind-full of the day they live.

We can see how happy anyone would be here.

However this is not the case.

Instead of the daily lives of the well-known citizen we only hear screams and panicked talking we hear sirens of air raids going off, we see military dropships and fighters in the skies flying to and from, in the streets the men and women with their children are running and being escorted to Evac sites by polices and military personal.

You think to yourself how a peaceful city filled with many happy citizen are being forced to leave.

Your answer is in the skies, and as you look up, you feel dread and fear building up, your breath and hart sound faster form anxiety of the sight before you

In the sky you see burning wreckage, millions of them, you think they are your doom, till you see they are nothing more than the corpse of the enemy.

 **LOCATION: ALLIANCES EARTH, SPACE**

A MAC round just passed by and penetrated a reaper Sovereign class, the shell exits it victims body and crashes into a vanguard class and shreds it entire legs, both are drifting dying till the mass effect cores explode.

A swarm of archer missiles hammer a squad of reaper fighters leaving magnificent explosions in its wake, a long sword bomber with two seraphs fly by, the seraphs fire hot blue plasma at incoming oculus looking reaper fighters destroying them only taking minimal damage to their shields, they fly straight for a while till breaking off left and right letting the long sword flys through some wreckage of an alliances destroyer that has been sliced in half, as it opened the bomb bay doors, it released a Shiva nuke missile. The missile passed many obstacles from derbies to fast moving ships, but it hit its target, a reaper omen class.

The explosion was very bright and all around it in a 5km radius would be destroyed, any other reaper ships it sizes would be crippled or off course due to the nuke that went off.

A Pairs frigate flies by firing off two plasma torpedos towards a reaper sovereign, the cannons on its portside fire into many reaper fighters, it straightens up facing a vanguard and fires off its MAC round, it struck true causing the ship to roll on its side and hit another in the process and explode in a fiery death taking the other ship with it.

The ship fly's on till a red lances of energy impacts it, the shields hold, the reaper attacking, a sovereign is then met by a blue plasma torpedo from a sanghele battle cruiser, it fires off many more torpedos to space and was met with more kills and lights in the void

The infinity is with the shadow of intent protecting a group of alliances frigates from getting hit by a reapers red lance of death, the shadow sends back the blue plasma version of it to them, gutting all like a fish

 **INFINITY'S BRIDGE**

"Iron fist is retreating from low shields and is taking cover behind swords of light"

"Shiva payload delivery accomplished the flank is secured"

"Orbital stations have overheated on coils cruisers moving to assist"

"Alliances dreadnought Kian is taking heavy damage judge and jury are moving to escort to mobile repair station"

"Planetary evacuation 83% complete they need flight paths out of combat zones, moving trident, hellfire and repent to cover"

"Alliances destroyer winter wolf just rammed a sovereign to save kraken, search and rescue is under way"

These where the reports going on the bridge of the infinity, they had been engaged for the past hour and were being hard pressed, it was no dought that battle group omega were winning, as they had the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th shot till the reapers were in range, the battle was very fierce, they were outnumbered 8 to 35, there are just so many.

Reaper ships that were dying or dead would just be replaced coming to reinforce their losses, the alliances was getting slaughtered, without one or two ships from omega to assist them in taking out a single reaper ship would just be annihilated, the odds were turning to slowly.

the alliances ship crews having realised to couldn't scratch the reaper kinetic barriers, they began to preform acts of valour and bravery, when a one of the ships of omega would get focused or targeted, the alliances ships no matter what sizes or condition it was in, would move into the firing lane or kamikazes the reapers every move just to keep them alive as they were the only ones dwindling the tide ever slowly.

"Admiral Lasky, priority transmission from Admiral Hackket" Roland responded

"Put him through on my terminal" as he walked over he felt a tremor of the series 8 SMACs fire from the infinity and from one station he heard a 'direct hit' he smirked to that, they were outnumbered, alone, possibly no back up, but they were not outgunned this time, they would hold and continue cycle chargers from time to time, but he wondered how long they could keep it up, he also wondered that these reapers in all there age and wisdom would see that to continually charging to their deaths was a poor strategy, in this fight, quality was very much above quantity

As he reached his terminal the blue screen gave way to a static face of the good admiral

"Admiral what is it that you need"

"Admiral lasky, I just got word that the evacuations is complete and they need a safe path out, they will be heading to a secretive colony that has not been put on the galaxy map yet and I believe that they will be safe there, but we need to clear the Charon relay to get them out but the reapers are using it to bring in their forces"

"I don't like the idea of leaving earth with half the protection it has, much less leaving it to try and take your relay of where they are pouring out of, it much of a risk admiral, we would be wasting lives than saving them"

"I understand that, but we cannot hope that they will break off…" the alliance admiral didn't get time to finish his words as Roland interrupted him

"Sir the enemy is pulling back from all sectors" Roland

And right he was, the holo map showed all red dots pulling out of the combat zone, but they were not out of range as many were blinking off the map as they retreated

"Roland send an ONI prowler, and tell them to report the movements of when those thing are coming back for round 2" lasky ordered he then returned his attention to the Hackket

"We'll move when all units are refreshed with supplies and get wounded sorted, until then we should plan our move, with whatever time we have"

"Very well lasky, I suggest a commanders debrief at 0745 hours, Hackket out"

The transmission ended and lasky returned to the board looking at the reports from various section on his ship and from his battle group, he was thankful that no ships were lost, but a lot fighters and bombers were lost, but with the overall outcome of the battle, he was happy to know that all upgrades to the UNSC arsenal was meeting over expected combat results.

But he still needed to be cautious, the enemy may have retreated, but he was still outnumbered hopelessly, he couldn't count on reinforcement anytime soon, he had a lot to think about, the ships and men under his command were irreplaceable, every decision from now onwards would have consequences, one tiny small wrong call would mean losing everything, the burden was weighing down heavily on his shoulders, even if admiral Cole and vadameir thel could help share the burden, he was the one responsible for being in charge of all of them, he needed a drink

 **UNSC EARTH**

 **AFRICA, UNSC ARK COUNTROLL**

Admiral Terence lord hood was watching the engineers and scientist setting up the Nav buoy for deployment so they could launch it through the portal from the ark, it was a long process, and first they had to find the infinity's forerunner signature due to its engines being forerunner in origin, it was difficult task even with years of almost understanding forerunner tech and knowing what to look for there was trouble actually locking on the infinity, the second task was simply, preparing a Nav buoy so it could act as a beacon for the arks portal and as a message for the infinity crew to state what they were going to do, the message was simply stating that they would have 4 hours to place the beacon in space or they would have an recovery fleets worth of a combination of human and sanghelie forces spawning inside their ship. The third task was hopping that it worked,

"Final preparation complete, beginning transport to launch pad"

The Nav buoy moved towards it launch area where fuel lines were detached and men and women working on it walked away.

"Activating the ark, locking on to infinity's signal"

"Signal confirmed and locked, opening portal"

At a massive crater a flat metal surfaces flashed blue pules along the surface, then the entire object shifted, huge arms of metal forks rose from the ground pulsing blue energy's came from it, in the middle, circular platforms were descending and casting out massive blue beam to the skies stopping a couple of kilometres from the ark, it morphed into a small blue ball with a dark center swirling and slowly growing bigger, the arms of the ark were now fully open and then sending faint blue energy's to the slip-space portal that was now at its full size and the energy beam from the center stopped, the ark was now ready for transport

"The ark is ready for transport, launch is a go"

"Roger that beginning count down. Launch in 30"

Lord Hood was watching the buoy from the control room, he was putting his entire hope in that one lone probe, he didn't want to be disappointed, he didn't want failure, and he most certainly didn't want to lose humanity's savour, the battle group nor the sanghelie representative to humanity, but if it were to succeed then history would be made today.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, lift off"

The rockets attached to the buoy ignited and the fire coming from them pushed the entire frame to the dark swirling portal known as slip-space, as the buoy entered the portal, the scientist monitoring where it was going squawked in surprise

"This is unbelievable, it is nearly impossible, admiral you should see this"

Terrence made his way down to the station walking by over men and women terminals in the control room till he finished at the monitor

"What have you got that will make me happy"

"Well sir as we been monitoring the buoy so we may know where it may be going, and to say the least we are excited to say, that we are positive that the buoy is heading to another galaxy"

The control room was deathly silent after the comment made by the man at the monitor, only the sounds of beeps from everyone stations were filling the silence

"Are you sure" hood responded, he didn't want to think this was not possibly

"Sir, I am not joking, and I am absolutely sure that battle group omega is in this galaxy" Terrence smirked and overjoyed inside but would not show it, he stood straight and turned to address the room filled with the brightest minds in the UNSC

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulation, you have made history of being the first to find battle group omega and discovering that the ark is capable of galactic travel, you all shall be remembered as the saviours of all hands to that group, but now's that the time to celebrate, we found them, but now we need to reel them in, we need to begin construction on two way slip-space portal, you think you all are up for the challenge"

Hood looked around to the crowed in front of him, he could see that they were looking at him with eyes of determination, when people got that look, he knew they would stop at nothing to complete this job

One scientist stood up and faced hood

"Sir I believe we can do this, we have to do this"

Then another stood with him

"He speaks for me as well, we will get them back"

"I shall as well help"

"They can't do it alone"

Soon the whole room was in on it, each motivated by the other to get the challenge done and completed, he knew they could do it, he believed they could.

"Alright, good answer, in the next 5 hours I will have a fleet comprised of a long term supply fleet and assault fleet with combination of UNSC and sanghelie forces, be ready for them to go through the ark, dismissed."

As all man and women departed, moving to prepare the project they had taken on hood went to HIGHCOM to assemble as many ships, men, women, anyone willing to be sent to another galaxy to recover the infinity and her fleet, he was going to be extremely busy.

 **ALLAINCE EARTH**

 **UNSC INFINITYS ENGEERNERING**

In the infinity's engine room many workers were moving about checking core temperatures adjusting intake and outlet of power to the ship managing the most complex machinery on the ship.

In the center of the room a blue swirling bubble of energy was being formed and many saw this happening

"What the hell is that forming there" one engineer spoke out

"I don't know but it fluctuating energy's similar to a…shit, IT'S A SLIP-SPACE RUPTURE" the women yelled out to the crowed, they all began moving out of the area of the portal that was forming

"get doctor glassmen and security on the double and tell admiral lasky"

One engineer ran to a com on the wall.

"Attention all security around engineering please head to the engine room now, doctor glassmen please make your way to the engine room immediately"

 **INFINITY BRIDGE**

On the bridge all was quiet, but the air was tense, it had only been an hour since the reaper attempted invasion and all were focusing on their sensors for the slightest movement in reaper activity

Lasky alone with Admiral Cole and thel were around the holo table setting up a trap for the killer robots

"If we scatter the debris around these areas then we can hide Shiva and havocs among them, and when they get too close to the defence line. We blow the nukes taking out hopeful more than half of their forces." Lasky finished explaining the trap plan for their defences of the alliance earth, thel was about to respond when Roland popped up on the table

"Roland were in the middle of something here" lasky said

"Sorry sir but there a situation developing in the engine room, doctor glassmen is on the line"

"Fine, put him through"

Roland blinked away showing a screen of the doctor with scruffy blonde hair and glasses and a science coat on

"Doctor is something the matter"

"well, there's a slip-space portal opening down here" there was then a terring sound and a crash and the doctor jumped a little and snapping his head back to see what happened, he then looked back to the screen

"There is now a UNSC Nav buoy in the engine room now"

Lasky, Cole and thel looked to each other slightly till Cole spoke

"Doctor bring it to hanger bay 54 we will be there shortly"

"Right, I'll do that, uh be there in couple of minutes" the feed then ended and the deflector leaders looked to another

"It would seem that our people are looking for us" lasky said

"So it seem" thel nodded the three leaders made their way to the hanger bay, wondering what the buoy itself held

 **HANGER BAY 54**

Doctor Glassmen along with some marines and other scientist where examining the buoy, Cole, lasky and thel were nearing the buoy, the doctor noticed them and met them halfway

"I have goods news the buoy is a message and beacon from the UNSC, they now where we are, but I reckon you would want to hear it for yourself to understand the situation more"

"I think we will do just that doctor" lasky responded to the over excited man, they reached the buoy and found the terminal on it and played whatever message it had to say

[This is a message to UNSC battle group omega, I hope this makes its way to admiral's lasky, Cole and arbiter vadameir thel. We believe we can lock on to the infinity's forerunner engines and send in additional forces however we decided just to send this buoy, for we believe that it could just spawn in your engine room, if this is the case, we have modified this buoy to act as a beacon to lock on to as a jump point, as you listen to this message by the time we've sent this, you have 5 hours until you will receive a supply fleet and assault fleet, also we are beginning construction on slip-space gateway so you can jump back to us, it will take some time, but once we have established the exact date it will be complete, we will send more supply's once every 5 weeks on the beacon, stay safe and I pray that this message reaches you]

Over a billion thoughts and scenarios were going through laskys head, many of them pointing the happiness of being found and aided, to know they will have a way back, to know that he could count on the UNSC for not giving up on them, however there were many cases where some things would be hard to explain, examples like the System Alliances and the fact they were swept into an intergalactic war now, he didn't know if he would be reprimanded or demoted or maybe a pat on the back saying it wasn't his fault that they were fired upon by gigantic killer robot spaceships that have Grimm's last name.

There were many other valid points in his mind but many would be a waste of time explaining, before he could delve too much into his mind, on a pedestal near him the ships AI Roland popped up.

"Sirs, I got bad news" he said

Lasky turned to address him

"Well we have heard the good news there was bound to be bad news, let hear it"

Admiral Cole and thel turned to meet the programme and were ready to hear the bad news

"The ONI prowler we sent has reported that the reapers are gathering their forces and they believe they will attack with more forces than the first wave, they believe we have less than 1 ½ hours to prepare for them" the situation seemed bleak and hopeless for them but they had a good plan and reinforcements were coming

"Doctor, how long has it been since the slip-space rupture appeared in the engine deck" thel asked the man

"It's been about hour and ten minutes" he responded

"Then we know what must be done. when the reapers are in visual range we will, no we must hold for 3 ½ hours till reinforcements arrive, we will have more firepower from the ships, the supply's to restock our munitions, fresh troops to help with ground assaults, we need to place the buoy in an protected area" Cole, lasky agreed with what thel had to say, they had the support of the UNSC and sanghelie coming to support them, they just needed to hold back the swarm until they came

"Then I suggest we begin our plan, you two should get back to your ships and tell all the other captains of the plan, we don't have much time"

The three leaders of the battle group nodded and parted ways head back to their respected command ships, tell all of the plan to send the reapers to a radioactive hell

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE GALAXY**

 **CERBERUS STATION**

In a fairly large room with a view of a blue red looking sun there was a desk and chair in the darkness of the room, someone was puffing a cigare as there was a red glow in the darkness, he blew the smoke out into the air and then the figure taped a few buttons on his chair, he swung around to address the person materialising on a hologram

It projected a man of chines decent, he had black Armor and a sword attached to his back, he had some futuristic looking glasses and hair was tired in a single pony tail

"Operative Lang how goes your mission" the man in the chair said puffing out more smoke from his cigar

"Infiltration units are set and ready on the citadel, the data transfer from the councils computers are going through uninterrupted, though there are some whispers that the reapers have begun their invasion of serval planets but many are calling them fools"

"Hmm, those whisperers are right, many colonies from all over the galaxy have been attacked, I'm disappointed that the Barterians couldn't thin there numbers but it doesn't matter, that race was destined to fall, well part from that proceed with the next phase that will be all for now,"

He shut down the communication with his operative and turned to face the sun in the void, he was mussing about till a report came up from another operative under the label of important

Huffing some more smoke into the room he activated the message and saw something he was surprised to see

Tapping on another terminal he called his second best agent

"Miss Lawson, I have a job for you"

 **CHAPTER 2 COMPLETE CHAPTER 3 IN PROGRESS**


	3. OC submission little rant

**This update is to you guys, the ones that support and hand out extremely useful helpful reminders to errors in this story**

 **Thus I have decided that in the next chapter of A VERY BIG MASS EFFECT I'll give you the honour of being in this story.**

 **That's right you can be in this story, I just need your OC that you created, make it any type of alien being or just human, whether it be HALO or ME I don't care.**

 **Hell your OC may as well be the captain of one of the Punic class-super carriers, that's right I looked up its actual name**

 **But anyway, PM me if you have a OC that you want shown in this story, hell you could be the master chief best buddie who's been with him on every run, be a piolet be a hunter, or be an enemy that tries to kill the hero's from both HALO and ME characters**

 **But don't all angry if your OC charter isn't in the next chapter they will be shown if any are submitted that is**

 **But also this will be a reminder to those who think I'm being lazy and not fixing up mistakes**

 **You know who you are**

 **I have 11 other stories I spend my time fixing and creating just so you guys can sit on your bed or chair reading them, plus I got exam week pretty soon so my timetable is pretty tight**

 **Enough of rant though for I don't have the time for it, but regardless, if you want the spotlight in the story, PM me your chosen ones**


	4. Chapter 3

**Im back and I hope you all had a great new compared to what I had**

 **Welp I bring you the 3** **rd** **chapter of this mass effect halo cross enjoy**

 **INFINITY S DECK**

The master chief was walking along a catwalk overlooking the Spartan armour assemblers, seeing all different types of Spartan IVs putting on their personal armour and a rare few IIIs and IIs walking around as well the chief was heading to Spartan commander palmer

Seeing her overlooking the deck she turned to him

"Master Chief thank you for coming on short notice hopefully I didn't interrupt anything that you were doing" she spoke to him in a crisp command like voice while also saluting to him

The chief returned it as well before speaking

"You had something you wanted to tell me sir?"

"Yes, admiral Hackett called and asked if we could extract a certain commander off planet and Admiral Cole has agreed and wanted me to order you and your team and an ODST team of your choosing to get it done, you all will be briefed further once both teams are reporting at hanger 23, is that understood" the master chief stood straight and to attention with an arm to his head.

"Yes sir"

With that he headed to inform his team and then after that he would retrieve an ODST team, one that he was familiar with

 **INFINITYS ARMOUR ROOM 89 ODST SECTION**

Sitting on a bench and cleaning his BR55 battle rifle was an orbital drop shock trooper wearing ODST permutation nightfall armour type on his back he carried a jetpack and along with an energy shield.

From the looks of him his gender was obviously male standing tall of 5,6 ft. an recon helmet was beside him and his face showed tanned skin black messy short hair and brown eyes, his face was also sporting plasma scars on the right side of his cheeks, and a claw mark across his nose and with a permeant scowl on his face.

He then stood and placed the rifle next to his locker which showed his name

Lucas Helix

In his locker showed his gear, two M7S SMGs and one M6 Spartan laser

Despite his young looking appearance many would think he just made it to ODST but that were they were wrong, for he has nearly seen it all, he was the silent and quiet type, he was also a well experienced solder, he was there when the covenant first showed up at Earth and he was only 28 years old so he and his squad were also taken aside by captain Miranda keys and part of a separate unit that fought on installation 05, his unit was then picked up by Miranda keys and some new found Elite friends and headed back to Earth. There he fought on several battles to try and keep the Prophet of Truths fleet away from vital structures and then latter he was assigned to calculate master chiefs landing coordinates, on that mission he nearly lost his entire squad and he also received a spiker to the gut, though through sheer force of will and a bit of luck he managed to calculate the master chiefs landing and radio his position to command on where he would fall. After that mission he was once again joined captain Miranda keys and the chief to in the battle of installation 00 and was assigned to work with the chief and heled escort him through covenant position until reinforcements arrived. Unlike many other ODSTs he never hated the Spartan and considered him and the rest of his kind to be a necessity in order to survive as long as they did so he supported the chief as much as he could. Latter ordered by Miranda keys to scout out other important position and was key to ensuring the way to the citadel. Once it was cleared and saw final action on the Ark he was latter pulled out and made it back to Earth. After the war he was promoted to first lieutenant for the ark campaign and was then reassigned to the UNSC Infinity, during his time aboard he became a well-respected by his fellow ODSTs and help some of the newer Spartans war tactics and ways to fight in war games earing their quick respect as well. Despite the fact he received top of the line armour from O.N.I. he did not trust them in any shape or form. After some time him and his squad the bullfrogs saw action during events on requiem. Where he would once more help aid the chief by helping him reach the enemy by destroying rouge covenant forces along the way the after those events he gained access to some classified documents on how the Spartan IIs and IIIs programs where started and after reading through them he was enraged beyond by all means, he was even more enraged when he found out that when Margaret Parangosky initiated hostilities between the aliens and humans which lead to the events of requiem and blames her and her pet Serin Osman for all the issues humanity has faced now.

After receiving his new armour, Osman came to recruit him into her group to which he violently retaliated by breaking her nose and both her legs before kneecapping her guards and managed to escape her wraith when he threatened to show UNSC HIGHCOM about the action of what her mentor had done to cause the new covenant to rise and Osman, unwilling to her mentor being ladled as traitor grudgingly backed down before declaring that he will pay. He later made his way to encountering the legendary Spartan Master Chief and both honoured him and left a flash drive warning him of O.N.I's wraith and how the new covenant came to rise. That was all 9 years ago and he was now a very strong 37 year old ODST and probably the best of them.

His attention was then diverted when he heard the automatic door slide open, Turing his head he saw the one and only Spartan 117 or also known as the Master Chief, and knowing who was Lucas snapped to attention.

"Master Chief Sir"

"At ease first lieutenant" upon hearing his word he stood in a relaxed poses and awaited his instructions

"You and your team are to report to hanger bay 23 along with my team as well where mission will be explained understood"

"You can count on my unit sir" something in Lucas mind seemed to recall a memory on the ark where they fought side by side and the joy of knowing they had each other's back while they blasted the coves to oblivion, fighting with the chief would be a guarantee victory

"my squad would be honoured sir you can count on us"

"good, be ready in 20"

 **SPACE**

In the dark expanse the infinity and its battlegroup sailed through the void many ships going to and fro, repositioning and setting up for the next attack from the reapers

Many dropship were flying towards the debrie field tugging large and small chunks of destroyed ships into various areas in a classic junk like yard, in many parts of the wreckages Shiva and Havoc nuclear warheads were place in wide area to cover the soon to be battle field

On the bridge of the infinity Lasky was making finally preparation for the battle to come, he was reading throw a data pad contain reports of the placements of the nukes

Admiral Cole and the Arbiter had returned to their own ships after the information on the nav buoy was told, it was a huge moral boost when they told the fleet reinforcements where coming and they would fight even harder when the reapers came, they would just need to hold for 3 ½ hours till they got here.

"Sir enemy movement detected, count at least 500 to 600 enemy's small fraction of ground assault ships heading our way at flank speed and a couple million fighters as well" reported the WWII looking AI, the enemy was going to arrive in a couple of minutes now and most of the operation assest were in place

"Roland, recall all birds and have them prepare for ground assault, I have feeling that some of those ships will break through even with our nasty surprise"

"Yes sir, anything else"

"Are blue team and bullfrogs at the hanger?"

"Yes sir, hanger bay 23 I believe"

"alright patch to admiral Hackett"

 **HANGER 23**

Inside the pelican dropship was blue team and four man ODST team bullfrogs the first ODST was first lieutenant Lucas helix helmet off by his side, his two SMGs by his side and Spartan laser attached to his back and battle rifle in hand, the rest of his squad was donned in standard ODST gear but with small standouts to avoid confusion, the second in command in Lucas squad was sergeant Meg Vex, she was the sniper of the group but she also had one SMG and a silenced pistol, she was also wearing sniper rounds on her shoulder pads and a range finder was attached to her helm ( **think of Romeos helmet from halo 3 ODST)** the third and fourth of the group were twin brother both bearing the rank corporals Max and Ben Jammeroes Max and Ben were the teams heavy weapons specialists as Max wielded the rocket launcher and Assault Rifle and Ben had an HMG that had a belt of bullets from his back pack to feed the weapons its ammo, both had an SMG and magnum, and also the entire squad came with their own jet pack as well.

Pelican was already on route to their objective, that when the hologram projector switched on showing admiral Lasky and admiral Hackett

"Greetings blue team, bullfrogs, for your mission that you're going to now your orders are help aid alliance commander shepherd reach his ship and help him on an extraction mission, I'll give you the floor admiral"

"Thank you admiral, now once you have linked up with shepherd and board his ship the Normandy you be heading to Mars, we lost contact with the research base their and we haven't heard back from them since the first reaper attack once you arrive you are find out what happened and to secure Dr. Liara T'soni, once you completed this you will be under the command of shepherd from there on." When Hackett finished Lasky then seemed to be talking to someone then turned his attention back to the team

"Also I'll be having the UNSC Spirit of Fire and six frigates to aid the Normandy as well on your journey just in case you all run into a firefight that the Normandy can't handle, understood" all occupants of the craft stood to attention yelled at the same time

"YES SIR"

"good, infinity out"

 **AN well there you go chapter 3 done and dusted and many more to come**


	5. delays

**delays**

 **reasons for this is that my dad thought it would be a great idea to constantly change the Wi-Fi password every signal day and I and my siblings have to spend the day doing chores and exercise which we do all the above and when we have done them he puts the code for it up at 5pm which by then he expects us out of the house**


End file.
